VBIC 1984
|winner = (3rd Title)|runner_up = |3rd_place = |4th_place = |highest_score_(dif) = 9 - 0 - Ioannina|scory_team = - 24 Marks}} VBIC 1984 'was the Thirty-fourth edition of the Valstrathian Barrkdacko International Championship, it was hosted in Greece from May 27 to June 20 and the winner was the Austrian team. The Miracle of This season featured a weird event: The nauruan team had one of the greatest champaigns of all time, The team got classified to the cup after defeating by 2 - 0, by 3 - 1 and by 4 - 0. The whole world got impressed by the fact that a country with less of 6.000 people got classified to such a huge event. And after, the nauruan team impressed again. Being the 1st place of its group, composed by , and . Including the historican victory against the turkish team by 9 - 0. After, in the Final Phase, Won against by 3 - 2, by 3 - 2 and lost the semifinals against by 1 - 2, however, it won the 3rd place match against by 2 - 0 and became the first oceanic country to reach the podium of the VBIC. Classifier Europe South America The uruguayan team got declassified after the game against Paraguay, due to agressions that the cast of the team did to the paraguayan players after the victory of paraguay by 3 - 2. Two players went to the hospital with soft injuries, however, the team, that would still have be classified even with the defeat, got declassified and the Paraguayan team got classified instead. N.C.A. & C. Asia Africa Autrania Oceania |3 = 0|4 = ' |5 = 2|7 = |8 = 4|9 = |10 = 0|12 = |13 = 2|14 = |17 = |18 = 1|19 = |20 = 0|22 = |23 = 3|24 = |25 = 1|27 = |28 = 0|29 = |30 = 1|32 = |33 = 4|34 = |35 = 0}} Classified Teams Group Formation Host Cities * Acharnes * Athens * Chalcis * Chania * Heraklion * Ioannina * Larissa * Patras * Volos * Thessaloniki History Group A '|'9'|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 1|19 = 0|20 = 1|21 = 2|25 = |26 = 1|27 = 0|28 = 1|29 = 2|12|4|8|14 = 6|15 = 5|16 = 1|22 = 5|23 = 9|24 = -4|30 = 4|31 = 9|32 = -5}} Group B |'''9|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 3|19 = 1|20 = 0|21 = 2|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|8|4|4|14 = 7|15 = 4|16 = 3|22 = 3|23 = 6|24 = -3|30 = 3|31 = 7|32 = -4}} Group C |'''7|2|1|0|9 = |10 = 5'''|11 = 1|12 = 2|13 = 0|17 = |18 = 4|19 = 1|20 = 1|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|9|3|6|14 = 5|15 = 3|16 = 2|22 = 5|23 = 6|24 = -1|30 = 1|31 = 8|32 = -7}} Group D |'''9|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 3|19 = 1|20 = 0|21 = 2|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|13|5|8|14 = 14|15 = 4|16 = 10|22 = 3|23 = 9|24 = -6|30 = 3|31 = 15|32 = -12}} Group E |'''9|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 3|19 = 1|20 = 0|21 = 2|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|15|3|12|14 = 8|15 = 3|16 = 5|22 = 8|23 = 7|24 = 1|30 = 0|31 = 18|32 = -18}} Group F |'''6|2|0|1|9 = |10 = 4'''|11 = 1|12 = 1|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 4|19 = 1|20 = 1|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 3|27 = 1|28 = 0|29 = 2|7|4|3|14 = 8|15 = 7|16 = 1|22 = 4|23 = 4|24 = 0|30 = 3|31 = 7|32 = -4}} Group G |'''9|3|0|0|9 = |10 = 6'''|11 = 2|12 = 0|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 3|19 = 1|20 = 0|21 = 2|25 = |26 = 0|27 = 0|28 = 0|29 = 3|11|3|8|14 = 7|15 = 5|16 = 2|22 = 8|23 = 6|24 = 2|30 = 0|31 = 12|32 = -12}} Group H |'''4|1|1|1|9 = |10 = 4'''|11 = 1|12 = 1|13 = 1|17 = |18 = 4|19 = 1|20 = 1|21 = 1|25 = |26 = 4|27 = 1|28 = 1|29 = 1|9|5|4|14 = 5|15 = 5|16 = 0|22 = 3|23 = 6|24 = -3|30 = 2|31 = 3|32 = -1}} Final Phase |3| |2|Volos| |2(5)| |2(4)|Ioannina| |3| |2|Patras| |4| |1|Chalcis| |1| |3|Heraklion| |1(4)| |1(6)|Larissa| |1| |2|Thessaloniki| |2| |1|Ioannina| |4| |2|Athens| |3| |2|Thessaloniki| |3| |0|Heraklion| |1| |2|Heraklion| |2| |1|Ioannina| |0| |2|Athens| |1| |3|Thessaloniki| '''|2| |0}} Final Result Result Map